Tome of Ships
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: Collection of one-shots involving everyone and anyone. Summary sucks but thats really all it is. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"_Gamzee, what did you do? Why did you do it?"_

"The voices, oh gog the voices. They just don't stop day and night; can't a motherfucker get some peace and quiet?"

Gamzee sat in a corner of his respriteblock hands on his head trying to block out the voices that were constantly talking to him. All around him on every wall where smears of blue, green and brown and somewhere deep inside his room where the bodies…..yes the bodies.

Gamzee could feel the blood from the scratches on his face drip down his chin and onto his black and purple polka dot pants. Daring to look down he watched as the purple continued to taunt him,

"_Come on, paint the wicked pictures. You can do it. DO IT" _

With his blood stained hands Gamzee dabbed a finger in his own blood and began to draw. At first it was a simple clown smiley face, the one he always used when on trollian, and next to it was 'HoNk.' That one simple word made his heart drop to his feet.

That was all he said as he cradled one of his closest friends dead body in his hands. He didn't shed any tears, didn't say any comforting words, nope all he said was "Honk." That one word, damn that one word.

Now that reminder was everywhere, whether it be the brown blood on his walls or the words "Honk", the reminders of what he did and didn't do were everywhere now.

"_You'll forget over time. Now make Miracles happen Makara, do it. Make the Messiahs proud."_

"ShUt Up!" Gamzee roared his voice thick with threatening sobs. Slowly he reached out and brought something to his chest. Gamzee didn't care that his pants and shirt where going to get stained with Chocolate colored blood, as long as he was able to feel close to Him once again.

"I'm SoRrY, sO sOrRy LiTtLe BuDdY…."

Gamzee felt something other than blood roll down and of his face, he was crying now.

"WhY dId I hAvE tO LiStEn To ThOsE dAmN vOiCeS….yOu'D bE iN oNe PiEcE iF i DiDn'T…."

"_Gamzee….Gamzee…kill them, kill them all" _

"SpIdEr BiTcH iS gOiNg To PaY…."

Placing the Taurus's head back where he got it from Gamzee stood up and walked out of his respriteblock, it was time to make that spiderbitch pay for hurting his Tavros.

**Well hi there! This is the first of many one-shots and what not. I take suggestions and ideas, If you want to read about your favorite ship let me know and ill make it happen the best I can. Till next time –Kynita Vetnar- **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE! Thanks for reading. This isn't a lemon but more of a fluff, requested by Ines Bonnefoy. So here it is you guys. OH YEAH! It's AU –Kynita Vetnar-**

Jade fixed her glasses as she walked by the door of a small pet shop. The young man inside waved as she passed by catching her eye and making her stop. He waved again and she waved back smiling her cute buck toothed smile.

The man smiled again and played with the hem of his shirt as if he was debating talking to Harley, she stood there for a few seconds waiting for him to do anything other than stand there playing with his shirt. She smiled as he ran a hand through the small Mohawk on the top of his head and she gave him thumbs up through the glass.

The man blushed the red tint looking almost a chocolate brown against his tan skin, he pointed to the Mohawk and mouthed, "Do you like it?" Jade nodded and mouthed back, "Yes." He smiled again and walked a bit closer to the window that way she could see him better.

A large white dog appeared in front of him as he walked making him trip and fall flat on his face into a pile of dog food bags. Jade laughed aloud and covered her mouth right away green eyes bright and smiling. He jumped up and brushed dirt off of him fixing his brown apron revealing the slight glint of his metal legs.

She gasped and pointed to his legs, "Did it hurt?" He shook his head, "No. I didn't feel it at all." He shrugged and knocked on his legs before shrugging again. Jade noticed the dog that had tripped him was gone and no were in the store. When she looked back to where the man was he was closer to the door. She watched him open the door and step outside. He wore brown slacks over the metal legs and a simple black t-shirt his brown apron tied around his neck and waist the shops name written on it in black. His eyes were a deep chocolate popping out even more against his tan skin. His Mohawk was black and very well kept, it was a simple style nothing like color or liberty spikes ruining its purity.

"uHHH, Hi." He extended a hand shyly and she took it, "Hi. I'm Jade." He smiled, "uHHH, My names Tavros… Nitram. Tavros Nitram."

Jade laughed, "why are you so nervous?" He shrugged, "…I uh stutter a lot. Um…Do you…uhhh…um..." Jade raised an eyebrow, "Do I...?"

Tavros began playing with the apron strings, "uhhh…do you want….to hang out…like lunch…or uhhh… coffee….."

Jade smiled sweetly, "Of course. You're not working right now are you?"

Tavros shook his head, "I…just… got off work…" "Perfect, well come on shy guy!"

She grabbed his hand a lead him away from the pet store where a white dog turned the open sign to closed with his teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well hey there! So this was requested by 1 SP3AK L1KE TH1S. Keep the requests and reviews coming. Enjoy –Kynita Vetnar-**

His shoes made a soft echoing noise through the meteors halls the sound of another pair of shoes made the troll pick up his pace greatly. He looked over his shoulder constantly the tails of his blue and purple scarf trailing behind him in the air he displaced.

"Cod, I can't out run the landdwweller. Just make it to a room Ampora, you can do it. You can do it."

What was he thinking? Talking to himself, he was royalty for glob sake, and royalty shouldn't talk to themselves like grubs. He continued to run down the hall the other footsteps growing closer and even louder.

Finally a room! Slamming and locking the door behind him Eridan walked over to the sofa haphazardly placed in the tiny ro-closet. Yes this was a closet….not a room. Well it was better than nothing in this time of need.

He ran a hand through his hair replacing a fallen purple strand; his cape was becoming tight around his neck. Slowly he removed it and draped it on the back of the odd human sitting device. Most days he didn't mind if he could find someone to pay attention to him or even have the thought of pailing with him but today…oh today was not one of those days. He managed to upset someone and when that coin….oh the coin landed on heads he knew nothing good was going to come of this.

Her wide grin and red glasses during that moment of truth was the scariest image the Hero of Hope had ever seen during his whole time in this game. That laugh, that triumphant laugh like she had planned this to happen was the worst sound he had ever heard, even worse than the screams of all the angels he had killed.

Eridan shuddered and tried to lean back into the sofa and forget about the troll who was chasing him while singing about justice and the demise of the wicked, how he fell into that category he didn't know and didn't want to find out.

Deep in thought the Hero of Hope didn't hear the closet door open or the sound of his pursuer walking in. He didn't know until he felt someone straddling him and found himself staring into those red glasses, Terezi wwhat are you doing!" She laughed, "Justice." She smiled and he began to freak out inside, "wwhat if somebody hears or sees us! Don't you evven care about the consequences?" "Nope. Hehe calm down Ampora, this won't be that bad."

He was about to argue when he felt her lips on his and her hands tighten around his wrists. When they pulled apart for air he let out a small chuckle, "On second thought…please continue. I need to feel the wwhole extent of my punishment." Terezi smiled, "That's what I thought Ampora."


End file.
